Comment a t elle pu tomber si bas?
by Casper-a-lost-angel
Summary: Mon premier Os, un peu crus, Hermione est devenu très diffèrente,une tueuse à gage et une Pute... Drago Malfoy se pose une seul question: "Comment a-t-elle pu tomber si bas?"


/!\ Attention âme sensible s'abstenir /!\

3 ans que j'ai quitter Poudlard. 3 ans que j'écume les bars, que je me suis faite rejeter de tous ceux que j'aimai, que je suis devenu froide, ville, cruelle et sans moral. Oh oui le mal m'a emporter mais j'ai refuser de tomber dans les rangs des Mangemorts. 3 ans que j'ai changer de nom. Et oui Hermione Granger n'est plus Maintenant Kalix Dark a pris le pouvoir. Je suis aussi belle que fulgurante. Je suis tueuse a gage et strip-teaseuse de luxe (et plus si affinité) . Pourquoi ? Demander a aux St Potter! Désoler je dois vous laisser rendez-vous avec un ami. J'enfile une tenu plus qu'avantageuse sous une robe bustier noire avec des manifique baby doll. Il va souffrir. J'arrive devant une immanence villa surement un mania de la finance ou un joueur de Quidditch. Je sonne un elfe de maison vient m'ouvrir et dit d'une voix roque :

_Si Miss veux bien me suivre. Monsieur vous attends avec un ami.

J'acquisse d'un mouvement de tête. Ils sont plusieurs sa va être amusant. Nous arrivons aux salon et la le choque. Je vois Blaise Zabinni et Drago Malfoy entrain de fumer des cigares. Ouf ils ne m'ont pas reconnu. Puis après que Drago me contemple longuement il se lève surpris et Hurle:

_Granger qu'est que tu fou là?!!

_Mon travail! Et ne m'appelle pas Granger!!

_Comment t'as pu tomber si bas?

Blaise reste impassible il savait tout depuis le debut c'est pas la première fois que je bosse avec lui mais pas pour cette facette plutôt pour les meurtres. C'est vrai on s'est déjà découvert autrement. Je le regarde et lance:

_T'avais tout prévue! Hein avoues. Mon p'tit blaisounet on se voit Lundi on a RDV avec le Big boss.

_Attend j'ai pas dit que tu prouvai partir Kalix. Aller vient là. Je veux tes lèvres.

_Putain c'est quoi ce délire!! Cris Drago. Et pourquoi tu l'appelle Kalix??

Je part m'assoir sur les genoux de mon partenaire. Il m'embrasse avec fougue et passe sa main dans ma cullotte en touchant le point sensible. Je gémit face au massage.

_Aller vient t'amuser. Elle est tout à nous pour la soirée et arrête tes questions.

Drago se tut et s'avance près de moi. Il m'embrasse. Pendant que Blaise enlève ma robe en me fessant des bisous dans le cou. Puis continue son massage pubien en me pénétrant avec un de ces doigt. Drago malaxe délicatement mes seins. Ils enlevèrent leurs chemises me laissant admirer leur musculature. Le brun me prend par la taille. Et me pénètre a petit coups de rein qui s'intensifie au rythme des va et vient. Le blond regarde la scène en fument. Je gémit de plaisir. Quand vient au tour de Drago, il me plaque contre un mur. Il est plus sauvage, plus fougueux. Nous atteignons l'orgasme. Il me laisse retomber au sol et par sur le balcon en boxer. Blaise me jette une liasse de billet et me susurre a l'oreille:

_J'attend avec impatience la prochaine fois.

Ils me laisse sur le sol et par rejoindre son meilleur ami. Je sombre dans le sommeille pendant que les ex-vert et argent discute:

B: Alors ça t'as plus?

D: Ne me refait plus jamais ça !

B: Pourquoi? Ah oui j'oubliai tu l'aime depuis tes 11ans mais tu la fessait baver avec des 7 ans d'insulte gratuite. Merde Quoi ta toujours pas comprit Hermione Granger n'existe plus. Potter la détruit. Maintenant ce n'est plus la même, elle est devenu comme toi. avec en plus le metier de tueuse a gage cetre mais ...

D: Quoi elle est tueuse a Gage!! Putain elle est tomber bien bas.

B: Non drago elle a seulement renier ces principe.

D: Je rêve ou tu l'aime?

B: Elle ne me laisse pas indiffèrent c'est tout.

D: Pas a moi Blaise je t'en pris. J'ai vu comment tu la regarde.

B: Mais est toi?

D: J'ai une autre Femme ans ma vie n'oublie pas!

B: Comment t'as pu Finir avec Ginny ?

D: Je sais pas mais elle est enceinte.

B: Et tu vient de baisser Kalix!! Et tu oses dire que c'est elle qui est tomber bas!!

D: Oh c'est vrais quoi j'y peut rien. Mais j'aime ma femme.

B: Drôle de façon de le montrer.

D: Bon je vais à la douche et toi vas mettre au lit ta belle au bois dormant.

Je me réveille dans une chambre. Je sens des bras puissant autour de moi. Blaise, je sourit, me défait de son étreinte et file à la douche. J'ouvre son armoire et trouve des vêtement pour moi. Je m'habille d'une robe, d'une veste, et de richelieu après ma douche. Je me coiffe et me maquille. Je part dans la cuisine, me sert un café quand Malfoy arrive en boxer et se prend un bol de céréale.

K : Salut. Bien dormi?

D : Bof et toi?

K : Merveilleusement bien. Les bras de Blaise sont très confortable. Sinon c'est quoi t'as vie?

D : Je suis marier et elle est enceinte du premier.

K : Qui est l'heureuse élu?

D : Ginny Weasley

K(s'étouffant): Tu rigole! Comment tu peut être avec une garce pareille?

D : Pourquoi tu la traite de Garce c'est ta meilleure amie

K : C'était! Et elle m'a tous simplement lâcher quand j'avais le plus besoin d'elle.

D : Comment ça?

K : C'était l'été on avais fini Poudlard, et des mangemort on tuer mes parent sous mes yeux. J'ai dépérit je suis devenu l'ombre de moi même. Alors l'Ordre m'a dit que je ne servait plus a rien. Ils m'ont jeter dehors. Ginny m'a rit au nez a dit que mes parent devait être heureux d'être mort pour plus me voir. Alors là j'ai péter mon cable. Je lui ai lancé un Doloris pendant 10 minutes avant d'être interrompu pas les autre . J'ai dû transplaner. Je suis aller chez Blaise. Il m'a ouvert les bras. Il m'a appris toute les méthode de combat, a tirer avec une arme a feu, et a manier les couteau. C'est alors qu'on est devenu tueur à gage, très réputer d'ailleurs.

D : Alorss pourquoi t'es devenu une pute?

K : Pour m'éclater est arrondie mes fin de mois. Je vit dans un loft je te rappelle.

D : Et alors? J'arrive pas à croire que Ginny est fait ça. Quoi que ça lui ressemble.

K : T'inquiète, on reste en contacte. De toute façon tu sais où j'habite.

D : Euh... Non.

K : 156 chemin de traverse, dit a Blaise de m'appeler il faut que je rentre. Et divorce elle te mérite pas. On se vois demain a 14h pour prendre un café?

D : Ok ! Bisou.

Je partie vers mon appartement. En passant par une boutique de vêtement pour faire un brin de shopping. Après 3 h de course je rentre. Et me prépare à mangé, Putain il me manque déjà s'alliait je suis accroc! Bon je l'appelle, et puis non sinon il va comprendre. De toute façon je le vois demain. Je passe l'après midi a lire. Et me couche pas trop tard. Je plonge dans les bras de Morphée. Mon réveille sonne. Merde!! déjà 8h30 je dois être au boulot a 10h. Je m'habille d'un t-shirt, d'un slim, d'un paire de Derbys, et un sac. Je me coiffe et me maquille. Je transplane dans le bureau du Big Boss. Merde Blaise n'est pas encore là. Mon patron prend la parole:

"Où est Blaise ? "

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'il entre dans le bureau, il me sourit, je lui rend. Big Boss reprend d'un ton menacent :

Big : Enfin!! Vous avez une nouvelle cible. Harry Potter

K : QUOI??

B : Vous êtes sûre ?

Big : Il y a un problèmes?

K : Non!

Cettte nouvelle eu l'effet d'une baffe. Blaise me pris par la main et me fit sortir. On se regarde intensément. J'eus envies de lui crier: JE T'AIME !! Mais aucun mots... Juste un regard. Je sentait sur ma peau son souffle. Et lui lance dans un murmure.

" Je veux arrêter. J'en peut plus. Cette vie c'est pas moi."

Il est choqué. Mais ses yeux me disent "Je comprend", nous partons nous assoir a un café et on commence a discuter:

K : Blaise, je veux plus faire la pute. Tuer ne me fait plus rien. L'excitation du début est passer maintenant c'est juste du dégout...

B : Tu veux redevenir Hermione Granger?

K : Je sais pas, mais je veux arrêter, trouver l'amour et fondé une famille. Pourvoir me regarder dans la glace le matin.

B : Fait ce que tu veux.

K : Non. C'est avec toi... Que je veux faire ma vie...

B: ...

K : Si tu préfère reste comme tu es et que se sentiment n'est pas partager. Je n'est qu'une chose: Adieu et Merci.

Je me lève et commence a partir. Les larmes coulent sur ma joue. Il ne me reste qu'une seule solution. Je transplane dans une maison toute biscornue avec un jardin plein de plante étrange. Je sonne, et je la voix ma dernière chance. Je lui saute dans les bras. Et entre deux sanglot je lui dit:

K : Luna... Je t'aime. Oh comment tu ma manqué !!

L : Mione!! Toi aussi. Vient entre. Et raconte moi.

M : J'ai tout foirer, je suis devenu tout ce que je méprisait. Une pute et une tueuse. Oui Luna t'as très bien entendu. Mais je ne veux plus. J'ai mal, je me dégoute.

L : Redevient qui tu était ma Lionne courageuse.

M : Et surtout très naive. Non merci.

L : alors reste avec moi et recréer toi. Mais cette fois reprend ton nom et garde les points positif des 2 expérience. Tu veux du thé.

M : Oui merci. Tu es la seul en qui j'ai confience.

L : Mione, tu est la deuxième partie de moi même. Quand tu es parti, tu m'as détruite.

M : Elle est où la bibliothèque?

L : Incorrigible !

M : Même quand on change on reste toujours les mêmes.

0oOo0

2 ans que je suis là, que je ne l'ai pas vu. J'aide Luna dans sa ligne de vêtement, je suis le visage de sa marque. Et oui je me suis lancé dans le mannequina. Et je vient de rompre avec Krum. Drago est mon meilleur ami et je sais qu'il sait que je sait qu'il est dingue de ma best. Il a divorcer de Ginny. Il fait nuit dans les rue de Londres. Je m'assoit a un bar et je le vois, il m'approche et me dit:

?? : Kalix qu'est que tu fou là?

M : Hermione.

?? : Et si t'arrêtai de changer de nom tout le temps ?

M: Putain! Blaise et si tu arrêter de me saouler ?

B : Non jamais après ce que tu m'a fait.

M : qu'est que je t'ai fait ? Merde!

B : T'as toujours pas comprit que je t'aime !!

M : Quoi ?

D'un coups je me jette sur lui et je l'embrasse de tout mon corps . Il me regarde dans les yeux. Et me susurre a l'oreille

"Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé"

Je sourit, le serre encore plus dans mes mes bras et lui murmure

"Moi aussi, je t'aime"

Nous nous regardons et nous rigolons comme des enfants de 3 ans....


End file.
